Trusting Someone
by StreeperDWP
Summary: Little short fic that had to write... Hopefully funny... Fingers tightly crossed and awaiting your feedback?


Accidental

Disclaimer: I don't own them... Unfortunately

Rating: M

Summary: Miranda and Andy are having fun in the bedroom when something goes terribly awkward

Prompt: well was reading a fic and just couldn't help but love the idea of this...

One shot by the way...

"Oh god harder!" Miranda screamed at the top of her voice grabbing the head board harder as Andrea drove three fingers into her. Sucking her clit and devouring Miranda's core she grabbed a pillow and shoved it at Miranda's face. Lifting her head from between Miranda's legs she said

"Twins" and got straight back to work

Miranda screamed into the pillow. They had been having this affair for three months now. Still figuring out whether it was serious enough to tell people. Andrea had wanted to come out but Miranda was still skeptical of Andrea's intentions and so Andrea had took it upon herself to prove to Miranda she was here to stay.

Driving a fourth finger into Miranda and flicking her tongue over the older woman's clit, she let out a guttural moan.

"Shit" Miranda whispered into the pillow grinding her hips on Andy's face and fingers. She felt her orgasm rise through her and screamed as she reached her climax

"Oh ANDREA!" the pillow slipped away from her face in Miranda's screams, neither of them noticed Miranda's twins standing at the door until:

"MOM! YOUR FUCKING YOUR ASSISTANT EWWWW!" Andy was quick to think, pulling the covers around Miranda's body. Miranda lay still in the aftershocks of her orgasm sweating and panting whilst staring at her two 18 year old daughters and wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Andy grabbed the nearest robe and wrapped it around herself.

"You should have knocked!" Miranda gasped

"Mom you're not supposed to be dating and it's 3 in the afternoon! Who has sex at this time?"

"Cass hate to point out but that wasn't sex, it was oral sex"

"Caroline stop being the expert lesbian and freak out with me please?"

"Nope"

Andy stared incredulously at the two fighting twins.

"Could you give us a minute to compose ourselves please girls?"

"Oh yeah sure... But mom we are so talking about this!" Miranda had calmed enough to roll her eyes. The twins turned and walked down stairs.

Andy and Miranda just sat up in silence, Miranda couldn't believe her daughters had just walked in on her ex assistant having sex.

"I'll go" Andy said all of a sudden getting out of the bed and getting dressed. Miranda followed and grabbed Andrea's wrist as she went to put her shirt back on

"I don't want you to go..." Miranda stared Andy in the eyes

"But the twins... I thought you didn't want anyone knowing" Miranda leant forward and softly kissed Andrea

"I thought I didn't until you reacted so quickly just then. You protected me before you protected yourself and that shows something. I have never in my life been put first before Andrea and it felt so good." Miranda hugged Andy close. She whispered "Thank you" in the girls ear and kissed her cheek, her lips lingering. After a few seconds Miranda pulled back and smiled to Andy.

"Now let's go see if we can go and unscarre my children" pulling on the robe Andrea had just shed Miranda walked downstairs and joined the twins in the living room, Andy shortly behind.

Sitting down on the chair and Andy on the chair arm Miranda began to talk.

"What you saw up there was not just an office fling, anyway it can't have been Andrea no longer works for me"

"No looks like she works on you instead mom!"

"CASSIDY!" Caroline hit her sister in the arm.

"What it's true? Right mom?" Miranda shook her head

"No because I work on her too" Caroline laughed and threw her head back, Miranda grinned and Andy smirked. Cassidy was the only one shocked

"Oh do close your mouth Cassidy it is most unbecoming to those gorgeous cheekbones you so gratefully received from me" Cassidy followed her mothers instructions

"So are you two... Together?" Caroline asked now serious

Miranda looked up at her lover and took her hand from the young girls lap, smiling to Andrea she never looked away as she said

"Most definitely"

The End

Short kinda funny and just something I had to write! I also have another idea that sounds fun as well... Another embarrassing little fic ;)


End file.
